


Saudade 物是人非

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 依旧是真相是真, 原创男主（没有明确感情）, 没有你的世界也处处是你的影子, 相同相貌的人, 追溯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: Nero在大陆最西的国度遇到一位和V长相一模一样的青年。（并无直接浪漫关系）人类在各自的悲欢离合里打转，终于找到了原点。Nero说出了他对V没有来得及说的话也听到了V提前告诉他的答案。





	Saudade 物是人非

  
#  
Devil May Cry有时会接到异国的单子。这个单子来自大陆最西端的国度。雇主开了一个不错的价格，但是只愿意出一个人的差旅费。

这个单子成了一趟异国旅行的美差。

Nero以为这样的美事不会轮到自己，但最终，不知他的同事真的有事要忙，还是别的什么。

总之，Nero现在捏着他的护照，坐上了飞机。

飞机起飞时，微微的失重感让他感到耳朵有些发胀，他忍不住打了一个哈欠。

阳光和云层形成奇异的风景，渺小的人类有机会站在造物主的高度看世界，就以为这一切都是特意为自己奉上的风景，以为所有的相遇都是会写到结局的恩赐。

  
#  
里斯本是一个在太阳下晒得太久、有些古旧的城市。Nero对这里最初的印象就是这个。天气总是好得出奇，总有舒服的风和从容的人群。放松的节奏也许是这里真正的风景，Nero走到在大街上，觉得并不陌生也兴奋。

事实上，他被推了好久才接受了这次旅行。

旅行，不过是从一个待烦的地方到另一个别人待烦的地方。

但Dante和他说，旅行中认识的人容易相爱。

Nero不屑地笑了，他可不期待什么艳遇。

他什么也不期待。

此刻他走在街道上，来往的人群穿梭，没有人知道他是谁，他也不认识任何人，似乎这才是生命本身的样子，互不相关，但不知在哪一刻，缠绕盘错。

Nero觉得自己想得很多，从前他不会这么想的，他看着街头冰淇凌车前拿着草莓圣代的孩子，把冰淇凌弄到了鼻尖。

也许是年岁渐长，也许是……

  
#  
但一切偶遇都是久别重逢。

忽然，Nero看到了拐角处的一个影子。

他穿着灰色的T恤，淡色牛仔裤，裤脚卷起，站在街道边，仿佛在等待什么人。

Nero的脑子里发出了微微的响声。

“V…” 他不知怎么就喊出了他的名字。

那人循声转过了头。

里斯本的日光在那一刻让他感到炫目。

  
#  
你以为甩掉的回忆，最终猝不及防地堵上了你。

  
#  
“我叫Francisco。”

他双手插在口袋里走近Nero，念出了他的名字。

他的英语很好，没有当地人的口音，但Francisco这个名字还是葡语的读法，s的读音是类似shi的发音。

“你是在叫我吧？”

“抱歉，我认错了人。” Nero尴尬地一笑，“我叫Nero。”

“没有关系，我不介意。” 他眼睛在阳光下微微眯起，陌生的微笑在熟悉的面孔上扬起。

  
#  
Nero第一次遇见V的时候是在医院里，朦朦胧胧醒来，先是看到了苍白的天花板，再是听到了他的声音，最后看见了他的模样。

Nero第一眼看到了他的头发，浓密，几乎遮住了眼睛。然后是他的嘴，饱满，嘴边有明显的轮廓。接着是他的高鼻子，凹陷的脸颊，最后才是他的眼睛，藏在高眉骨下的深邃眼眶里。

Nero不能用英俊来形容这张面孔，他时常希望自己贫瘠的语言可以说清楚他对他的感受，以致于常常观察起他的容貌来。

“你在看我吗？” 闭着眼的诗人忽然睁开眼睛，淡绿的眸子一下撞进他的眼里，锋利狡猾得让他挠着脑袋转向旁边。

“我以为你睡着了。”

“哦，我还以为…” 他轻笑了一下。

  
#  
“我喜欢你。” Francisco走上前来拍了拍Nero的肩膀。

Nero应当不习惯他自来熟的性格和轻佻的态度的。

“你是来旅游的？”

“算是。”

“打算去哪儿？”

“就…随便逛逛。”

“下城区，可要小心小偷。” 他抬了抬眉毛。

他抬眉毛的样子和他如出一辙。

“你是游客，在这里逛逛，不远处还有圣乔治城堡，下午可以再去贝伦…”他就这么顺理成章地成了他的导游。

下城区就是重重叠叠的小巷子，街道两旁是各式各样的商店，露天咖啡座上飘来食物的香气，带着墨镜的游客们在那里歇脚，远处能看到圣胡塔斯升降机。

Francisco走在Nero的身边，走路的样子吊儿郎当。他也身材瘦削，透过T恤能看到背后的肩胛骨。他的头发蓬松，全靠一张美丽的脸庞，才让这头发有了点艺术家的气质而不是流浪汉的气质。

“我是不是长得很像你的一位朋友？”

“是，几乎一模一样。”

“让我猜猜…” 他绕到了Nero的身前，手指靠近了唇边，半眯起眼睛看着Nero。

但Nero有一种预感，Francisco会猜到一切。他淡绿色的眼珠在阳光下几乎透明。

  
他会猜到什么呢？

  
“算了，我不猜了。” Francisco转过了身去。

话音落下，Nero才意识到自己刚才居然有些紧张。

  
#  
穿过一个十字路口，Nero只听得Francisco骂了一声。

“怎么了？”

Francisco看着十字路口的另一方向，摸着屁股边的口袋，“操，钱被偷了。”

Nero不厚道地笑了，是他提醒要在这里注意小偷。

“想要把钱拿回来吗？”

  
抓一个小扒手对于恶魔猎人来说实在是小菜一碟。

Francisco看到身边的年轻人为他追回了钱包，瞪大了眼睛。

“你是怎么做的？”

Nero露出了一个得意的笑容，然而，他还没回过神，Francisco拥抱了他。

年轻人给了他一个结结实实的拥抱，清瘦的身体就这样贴上了他，Nero闻到了他身上淡淡的香水味。

“我请你吃饭。” 他在拥抱后，又拍拍他的肩膀。

  
#  
阳光充足的地方养育了热情的民族，Nero有些不能接受他们身上的热情和善良，也许他更该被晾到一边。

也许，对于他来说，这样的接触意味着更多的东西，仿佛是积累到了某个时刻，才可以以此标记。

他不知道自己是等了多久，碰到自己的才从那根冷冰冰的手杖，边作了他微凉的手指，他的指节上的戒指也是冰凉。

后来他的身上落下碎屑，Nero甚至不敢拥抱他。

  
#  
葡式海鲜饭不同于西班牙海鲜饭，更类似于海鲜汤饭。不是正经饭点，店里的服务生和他们开着玩笑，故意不把盆子端给他们。Francisco和他们用葡语对话着，Nero听不懂，但能理解其中快乐的气氛，偶尔出现的弹舌音让他觉得好玩。

“谢谢你。” Francisco结束了和服务生的调笑，扭过头来，向他正式地道谢，笑容诚恳。

“作为补偿，我下午陪你一起去贝伦。”

“其实不用。”

“那我也想去。”

Nero还是没有办法拒绝他。

“你身手这么好，你是做什么的？警察？健身教练？”

“事务所员工罢了。”

Francisco点了点头，“一个人来旅游？”

“工作之余，随便逛逛。”

“你呢？你是…” Nero出于礼貌，第一次表达了对对方的兴趣。

“我还是学生。” Francisco摇晃了一下他的双肩背包，里面发出了书本和钥匙碰撞的声音，“文学本科。”

Nero轻轻地发出了一生wooh的声音，但没想到Francisco爆发出一阵用力憋住的笑声，弯下腰从书包里拿出了一本书。

The Book of Disquiet   
惶然录

“这是我的论文题目。”

Nero将信将疑地点头。

“费尔南多佩索阿，著名的异名写作。” Francisco翻开了书页，仿佛要找什么给Nero看，却“啪”得一声合上了书，埋头笑了起来。

Nero并不懂这神经质的表现。

“其实我是个商学院的学生，我只是喜欢读书。”Francisco带着笑红了的脸颊，恢复了一点正常的状态。

他抬眼看着一脸严肃的Nero，他甚至连一个应酬的笑容都没有。

他淡绿的眼睛忽然折射了一下阳光，刺进了Nero的眼睛。

Francisco似乎多认识了一些那个未曾相识的人。

  
#  
V的性格更加沉静。

Nero总是忍不住比较他们，每多发现一点不同，都会感到欣喜。

“你为什么那么喜欢读书？” Nero问过他。

“因为生命短暂，而我生来如此。”

 

#  
“什么是异名写作？” Nero还记得这个词语。

在前往贝伦的电车上，Nero忽然问了Francisco。他在午后的阳光里昏昏欲睡，听到这个问题揉了揉眼睛。

“他有许多个名字，分别用不同的名字写作。”

“你是说，笔名？”

“不，不是的，每个名字都有自己身份、性格、背景，都是独立的个体，佩索阿也是他们中的一个。”

“你是说，他有好多个自己。”

“可以这么说。”

窗外的街道变换。里斯本下午4点的阳光依旧不减热情。电车穿过古旧的各种色彩的房子、教堂，向着城市的另一边开去。

“你可以说是那是精神分裂，总之，能这么写作的人绝对是天才。”

“那他们，真的存在吗？”

Francisco第一次听到这样的提问。Nero有些局促地看着自己，似乎这个问题对他至关重要。

“他们确实存在，对佩索阿来说。”

Francisco看见了有什么危险的东西正在那双蓝眼睛里平静下来，他庆幸自己给出了一个合适的的答案。

  
#  
他确实存在。

也许是因为这话是从一个与他一模一样的人口里说出，Nero感到了轻松。虽然这一切与他并无直接的关系。

但Nero相信了。

仿佛那人就在他的面前，亲口告诉了他。

  
“你看，我确实存在过。”

黑发的诗人歪着头，缓缓道来，丝绒一样的嗓音，滑过他的脑海。

“你不记得我了吗？”

  
#  
“你在想什么？”

Nero回过了神来，Francisco已经走到了他的前方，海边的风很大，他的声音在风里有些飘忽。

Nero跟了上去。

贝伦区是里斯本著名的景点。天气很好，湛蓝的天空和开阔的海面、白色的堤岸一起，把人的心情拉到很高很高的地方。

航海大发现纪念碑上，站在最前方的是恩里克王子。Nero顺着Francisco修长的手指看见了他。

“Vale a pena？  
Tudo vale a pena  
Se a alma não é pequena.”

“什么意思？”

“值得吗？一切都值得。如果你的灵魂不那么渺小。” Francisco念着诗，向Nero走来。

这仿佛也会是他念的诗句。

他的灵魂当然不渺小，而他所做的一切也全值得。

海风把Francisco的头发吹乱，有那么几个瞬间，他和他几乎是一个人。

Francisco告诉他，葡语中，Destino，既是“命运”，也是“目的地”。远航到达你的终点，也遇见你的命运。

  
#  
其实是你把他送到了终点。

Nero不知道自己是如何把他送到了生命的终点的，他只记得那份刻骨铭心的重量，和扑簌簌掉下的碎屑，还有他在他耳边的说话。

他是怀着什么样的心情，执着求死呢？

Nero不想知道。

或许你只是他生命里的一个过客，与他有幸共途，各自有各自的命运要追随，但彼此也不介意彼此的陪伴。

  
#  
“你知道那种，无法给用一个词语翻译的词吗？”Francisco的声音又将他拉回来了现实，他淡绿的眼珠转了转，似乎又有了什么新鲜念头。

“什么？”

“就是那种，比如有一个芬兰语中的词语，叫作边哭边自慰。”

Nero忍不住笑了，Francisco却是一脸无辜天真的样子。

“葡语中也有，saudade，传说来自于当年远航的水手。说的是物是人非，回忆时常让你感到快乐，但他已经不在的事实让你感到悲伤。”

他是故意如此说的。

“不同于思念，也许会有快乐的回忆，但一切又都已经结束。” Francisco慢慢地解释着，带着好奇地看着Nero的眼睛。

“就好像，你收拾起你过世儿子的房间一样。”

就好像你看见了我，想起了他。

面前的年轻人，银色的头发在阳光下发亮，薄薄的嘴唇沉默又善良。正是这样的受苦人才要来到这里，让海风和阳光融化心里的秘密。Francisco知道，时常感觉到痛苦的人，至少知觉完整。

  
空中不时有飞过的鸟群，远处的码头停着帆船。藏着海水呜咽的牢房成了堤岸尽头的旅游景点。玛努埃尔式的建筑绳结缠绕，这个国家尽是几百年前的痕迹，海洋的痕迹，宜人的阳光下，听不见古代水手的法朵悲歌。

Nero尽量希望自己享受这场旅行，但这事儿一开始就错了。从一开始，吸引他的就不是此时此地、此情此景。

  
#  
Francisco是一个尽职的导游。他给Nero讲了一切关于里斯本、葡萄牙的事，尽管Nero并不是很关心这些。

他把排队排到贝伦蛋挞的盒子揣在怀里，给了Nero。古老的点心自然有它的魅力。Francisco给他拆开了一小包肉桂，倒在了金黄的蛋挞上。

Nero尝了，这味道很特别。

Francisco又为他点了一杯Bica，浓缩咖啡的味道消解了蛋挞的甜味。

他有些弄不清这人对自己的好意，反倒是自己对他的好意可以理解。

“请我吃晚饭吧，谢谢我。” Francisco的手指撑在下巴下，露出了笑容。

“好。” 他们相处的时光又得以延长。

Nero不知道自己在期待些什么，仿佛只是为了多一些与这张面孔相处的时间，Francisco也不知道在期待些什么，总有新鲜的点子和无微不至的好意。

高脚杯里倒上了红葡萄酒，他们两人就像挂在杯壁上的酒液，慢慢地滑落，直到杜罗河的芬芳流淌进他的唇舌间

饭店的灯光微暗，角落里的女歌手唱起了歌，声音哀怨。

那是葡萄牙著名的法朵悲歌。

“听着这个是让人觉得扫兴，是吗？”

Nero微笑了一下，插了一个橄榄放进嘴里。

“saudade.” 他说出了这个词，Francisco的眼睛亮了一下。

“我还以为你一路尽想着他了。” Francisco抬起酒杯抿了一口。

“敬人类永恒的saudade！” Francisco举起了酒杯，轻轻碰了一下他。

  
“和我说说他吧。”

  
#  
“我怎么觉得你一直有许多事情没告诉我？”

“那是你还没到知道的时候。”

他转了一把他的手杖，Nero总觉得这个比自己大不了多少的人说话总有种教训他的架势。

Nero站了起来走到了他的面前，他的影子罩住了坐着的诗人，诗人不得不抬起头来看着他。

“那什么时候才是时候？” 银发的青年扬起嘴角。

黑发的诗人也微笑。

  
#  
带着醉意的脑袋在夜风里发酵出泛滥的情绪，Nero总觉得自己眼角湿润，不只是晒了太久的太阳，还是酒精。

“ _当我与你走过田野来到河边_  
我把这河水看得更清楚；  
当我坐在你身边，注视着云朵  
我把这云朵看得更清楚……  
你没有夺走我的自然……  
你没有改变我的自然……  
你把自然送到我身边。  
因为你的存在，我把它看得更清楚，而它依然是它…”

有些喝醉的Francisco大声地朗诵着，Nero想去扶他，却被一把推开。

“别靠近我，我不是他。”

Nero苦笑了一下，看着青年歪歪扭扭地走。

Francisco踢了一脚路上的石头。

“我送你回去吧。”

  
“Nero，你爱他吗？”

Francisco忽然猛地回过头来，Nero被他怔住，而他的眼睛里竟然有些亮晶晶的液体。

  
#  
夜里，他们囫囵睡在房车里，七仰八叉地躺在一起。V睡在他的身边。

夜里，Nero醒了。他很少会在夜里突然醒来，脑袋里格外清醒。

他觉得自己的胳膊被轻轻地拉住，被轻轻地依靠，轻柔的呼吸声在他的身侧响起。

是他。

Nero觉得幸福而得意，被人在睡梦中依靠、这是多么值得骄傲的事情。

他睁开了眼睛，恰好看到了他身边沉睡的人。安静的睡颜恰似美丽的雕像，而他是那幸运的皮格马利翁。

也许，可以亲吻他一下？

Nero看了一眼窗外的月亮，确信她会保守这个秘密，然后轻轻地在他的额头留下一个浅吻。

他没有亲吻过男孩，但此刻，这似乎是他唯一该做的事情。

Nero凭空生出了希望和幸福的感觉，只觉得今晚的心跳会一直绵延到很远的地方，而那里有更多月光般美妙的结局和未来。

  
#  
而月色凋零时光荏苒。

没有说出口的爱永久地沉默下去。

  
#  
他会想着V去自wei，羞愧、卑微却无法自拔，在高潮时喊出他的名字。

他对他的爱似乎在他离开后才相互间显露出它那凶残的面目。

这爱到了消磨人的地步，他的爱、生命都尽数被那个无法再回应他的黑洞带走，只剩下他的卑微与软弱。

然后Nero学会了隐藏。

让沉默的永远沉默下去。

  
#  
“是的，我爱他。”

Nero对着那个与他长得一模一样的男孩，说出了这句话。

  
#  
他还是把男孩带回了他的旅店。Francisco倒在他的床上呼呼大睡。

他也是个可怜的孩子。

Nero不知道他究竟在想些什么，就像他从不知道那个人在想什么一样。

一切都荒唐。

只有他完完整整地经历了这一切，在时空的漩涡里穿梭。他想V，可也不希望这个男孩收到任何的伤害，可又有谁来抚慰他的伤口。

人世间的感情如此让人烦恼。

  
#  
第二天，Nero从沙发上醒来的时候，脖子生疼。

可Francisco却已经不在了。

很快，他听见了开门的声音。

“不好意思，昨晚失态了，这是早饭。” Francisco抱着一个纸袋回来。

“对不起。” 他有些消沉地道歉。

“我不应该多问你的事的。” 他默默地说，低下了头。

“没有关系，我也总以为你是他，抱歉。”

“回去找他吧。” Francisco把橙汁放到了Nero的面前。

“你怎么知道他还在等我呢？”

Francisco的嘴角抽动了一下，露出了一个有些疲倦的笑容。

“就凭我长得和他那么像。”

  
#  
 _多情的牧羊人弄丢了牧羊棒_  
羊群走散在山坡上，  
他一直在思考，不愿把牧笛吹响。  
没有人出现，没有人消失……他再也没有找到那根牧羊棒。  
另有一些人，一边骂着他，一边帮他把羊儿找回。  
其实，没有人爱过他。

 _他伫立在这山坡上，将那真假踏在脚下，他看到了一切：_  
巨大的山谷，一如往日的浓翠，  
远处的青山，比任何的感受都更真实。  
所有的真实，存在于天空、空气和田野之间。  
他感到空气又一次把自由注满了他的心胸，但是很疼，很疼。

  
#  
Nero回到了Red Grave。

一切都好。

Francisco给他寄过明信片，他顺利地毕业了，打算先养活自己再继续和佩索阿相亲相爱。

也许那个国度的阳光亲吻让他的皮肤看起来黑了一些，大家都说他似乎精神了一点。

他依旧梦见V。

梦里的诗人和他说

“去看看。”

他想起了那本被他放到高处的诗集。

拂去灰尘，烫金的颜色依旧闪烁。

Nero翻开了它。

  
#  
“Nero，你会看到这里吗？

你看到的话，我大概已经回去了。

希望一切都好。

这是不是不像我会说的话？

留下这些字也不像我会做的事。

但这些，确实是我留下的，V留下的。

V知道，你在那个晚上偷偷亲了他。

他想告诉你，如果你恰好喜欢他的话，他也恰好喜欢你。

可惜他的时间不多，请原谅他的提早离开。

他自己也并未曾真正了解过他的一生。

但别怀疑，他爱你。

如果看到这里的人不是Nero，请你也不要告诉他。

我想亲自告诉他，

Nero，我爱你。

  
#  
 _恋爱的人和他自己不同了，  
但他不是别人，依然是那个人。_

  
#  
Nero决定下一次旅行的时候，带上他的诗集。

 

 

  
*saudade  
它是一个加利西亚语和葡萄牙语中共有的一个，描述一个人的怀旧、乡愁情绪并且表达对已经失去并喜爱的的某事或某人的渴望的词语。

*费尔南多佩索阿  
葡萄牙诗人、散文家  
生前仅发表了一部作品《使命》  
死后书稿被好友整理出版，著名作品有《惶然录》（韩少功译）  
他拥有72个异名，常用的异名皆有自己的身份性格人生经历，他以他们的身份写出不同的作品。童年时他就幻想身边有这么多朋友，聊以自慰。

*斜体诗歌来自佩索阿《恋爱中的牧羊人》（闵雪飞译）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 很大胆写了个莞莞类卿的故事哈哈  
> 写了一笔糊涂账  
> Francisco爱Nero的，年轻人总是轻易爱人的，但他看得出，Nero不爱他。  
> Nero没分不清他和V，但也是Francisco的出现，让他得以正视他早夭的爱情。  
> 他害怕承认他的爱，因为害怕V并不爱他。  
> 他们的时间太短了，不确定和过强的爱在Nero的心理留下了很大的阴影，他逃避过一段时间。  
> N新V可能就是一笔说不清的糊涂账。  
> V也没有时间说清楚。  
> Nero在余生里就是如此，怀念一份模糊的感情。  
> 不过真相是真，离别和相逢都不要太过难过。  
> 人生很长。


End file.
